


Sunshowers

by Pigeonations



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: A collection of Olizura drabbles for Femslash February! Cheesy romance and clueless lesbians inbound!





	1. Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> I've been wanting to do a Femslash February thing for a while now, and it's finally February! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> This is a pairing very near and dear to my heart, and I'm so so happy that I have time to write content for it. So, without further ado:

"Just a little bit more…!" Olivia squinted as she pressed her rag harder into the metal, scrubbing furiously at the caked up dirt and grime upon the helmet in her hands. The Order of Heroes was certainly not in short supply of chores to be done. It seemed as if there were always weapons to fix or staves to be restocked. Princess Sharena had insisted that Olivia take the day off and rest, but Olivia felt so  _ useless _ just sitting around while everyone else was hard at work. There had to be something for her to do, and for Olivia, that something was polishing the armor. She vaguely remembered doing the very same thing in the Shepherds, but she never remembered it being this…labor intensive.   
  
Olivia was many things, but a quitter was not one of them.   
  
Olivia dropped the rag and held up the helmet to get a better look at it.   
  
"Yes!" She cheered, feeling a wave of relief upon seeing that pesky patch of dirt completely gone from her sight.   
  
"You missed a spot."    
  
Olivia startled, nearly dropping the helmet. She quickly looked around for the source of the voice. The brush of fabric against her shoulder frightened her even more as she suddenly turned around, catching Azura leaning over her shoulder.   
  
Olivia could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "A-Azura! When…when did you--"    
  
"Oh…I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Azura frowned, standing up straight.   
  
"I th-thought you were out…!"   
  
Azura shook her head. "Princess Sharena requested I stay behind today."   
  
"You too?" Olivia laughed nervously. "Looks like we're in the same boat!"   
  
Azura nodded, reaching down and picking the helmet out of Olivia's hands. "There's still a bit of dirt on the back."   
  
Olivia sighed, picking up her rag again. "It took me forever just to do that..."   


Azura slowly got to her knees, taking a seat next to Olivia. She reached for the rag.

“May I?”

“N-No! It’s fine! You should be enjoying your day off!” Olivia scrambled to retrieve the helmet, but Azura held it away from her.

“As should you. We’ll get things done faster if we collaborate!”

Olivia opened her mouth to object, but quickly closed it. She felt incredibly guilty for dragging people into her work, let alone  _ royalty _ . If there were any way for her to disappear on command, she welcomed it with open arms. She hesitantly handed Azura the rag.

“Thank you.” Azura smiled, her voice soft as she turned her attention to the helmet.

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat.

She watched as Azura began to scrub away, completely focused on the task at hand. Her brow furrowed as she wiped, and her hands moved slowly, but with purpose. Olivia found herself entranced by such a simple motion, absolutely enamored with Azura’s quiet resilience. She knew that Azura was pretty-- that was astoundingly clear to see-- but something about her intense focus made her even more stunning. If only time were to stop, she could spend the whole evening by her side...

Olivia froze. Her face burned bright red. What was she  _ thinking _ ?

“--see? Just like...Olivia?” 

The sound of her own name snapped Olivia out of her thoughts. “H-Huh…?”

“Are you alright?” Azura reached out, gently touching Olivia’s forehead with the back of her hand. “Goodness, you’re burning up!”

“I-I’m fine!” Olivia recoiled, scooting away from her. “What...what were you saying?”

“I was saying that you have to press down just a bit harder and get underneath the dirt.” Azura held the helmet towards Olivia. “See?”

“O-Oh! I can see my reflection!” Olivia brought a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat beginning to dissipate from her face.  “Is that really what I look like?”

Azura chuckled, giving the helmet to her. “You say that as if you’re disappointed. You’re quite lovely, Olivia.”

“You think I’m… She trailed off. She felt awfully lightheaded all of a sudden.

“Now then, let’s finish up.” Azura stood up, offering her hand. “If we finish early, perhaps we could take a walk together?”

Olivia gazed up at her and took her hand. She yelped as Azura pulled her up. She nearly fell on top of her, but stabilized herself by grabbing onto Azura’s shoulders. Time seemed to stop for a moment as she found herself lost in golden eyes. The leftover armor was the furthest thing from her mind.

“Maybe we can take...t-take a break first?” The words seemed to fade as soon as they left her lips. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you out for long.” Azura tilted her head.

“I really wouldn’t mind at all.”


	2. Flower Crown

"Can I open my eyes now?"   
  
"In a moment."   
  
Olivia huffed as Azura led her along. She couldn't tell where they were going, or _where_ she was for that matter. She couldn't hear any other people around them, and her own footsteps were faint. When Azura told her that she had a surprise, Olivia expected a new dance of some sort. But as soon as Azura grabbed her hand and began running, all of her assumptions left just as fast as they came to her. She could feel sunlight on her face and something soft under her feet.    
  
The two slowly came to a stop.    
  
"Okay!" Azura let go of her hands and stood behind her. "Open them."    
  
Olivia opened her eyes and blinked several times, giving her eyes time to adjust to the light. Before her was a verdant field covered in flowers. Birds perched upon the trees, their song filling the air as leaves danced in the breeze. She stared in awe as Azura guided her deeper into the field.

“Oh, this is beautiful…” Olivia sighed, taking in all there was to see.

“Do you like it?” Azura leaned over her shoulder.

“Is it really okay for us to be here?”

“I don’t think many within the Order of Heroes know about it.” Azura began wandering away, feeling the soft grass beneath her feet. “I come here every now and then for a moment of peace.” She paused and sat down, picking a wildflower off of its stem and twisting the stem between her fingers. “It’s...special to me. And I wanted to share it...” She trailed off, pink beginning to color her cheeks. “I wanted to share it with you.” She looked up, but Olivia was nowhere to be seen. Azura looked around frantically.

“Olivia?” She stood up. What if she grew bored with her? What if she was kidnapped? Azura’s mind quickly became filled with doubts as she searched for any sign for Olivia. She immediately tensed up upon feeling something drop onto her head.

“Oh, it looks nice on you!” The sound of Olivia’s voice made Azura relax a bit. Azura turned around to see Olivia, smiling with flower crown in hand. She reached up and pulled the mystery object off of her head, holding it out in front of her.

“A flower crown?”

“I saw these pretty white flowers and I just  _ had  _ to make one.” Olivia took the flower crown, putting it back onto Azura’s head. “I made one for myself too!” She held the second one in her hands up, carefully placing it into her own hair. “We match!”

“I...see.”Azura let out a sigh of relief and sat back down in the grass.

“I thought you’d like it.” Olivia frowned and took a seat next to her. “Are you okay? You seem...sad.”   


“You just scared me, is all.” Azura shook her head. “Disappearing like that...I thought something horrible happened to you.”

“O-Oh! I’m so sorry!” Olivia suddenly got to her knees, nearly knocking the flower crown off of her head. “I didn’t mean to make you worry! I just thought--”

“It’s fine!” Azura reached out, grabbing Olivia’s hand. “Don’t apologize. Old habits are hard to let go of.”

“It must be serious if I made you upset…” Olivia slowly began to sat back down. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now. Not today.” Azura squeezed Olivia’s hand and pressed it to her cheek. “This is a happy place. I wanted to share it with you.”

“Well, it is pretty peaceful…”

“You said you made these, yes?” Azura pointed to Olivia’s flower crown. “They’re very beautiful.”

“You think so?” Olivia reached up to touch the flowers nestled in her hair.

“Would you mind teaching me how to make one?”

Olivia’s eyes lit up. “Of course! I-I mean of course  _ not _ . I’d love to show you!” She stood up, bringing Azura up with her. “I made them all the time back home! It’s really easy!”

“I look forward to your guidance.” Azura smiled, holding Olivia’s hand tightly within her own. “Now then, shall we pick some flowers?”

 


	3. Flight

“And two...and three!” Olivia counted as she led her falicorn through the air, keeping an iron grip on the reins. She was used to riding in wagons and on horseback with her dance troupe, but riding on a flying steed was a vastly different experience. One misstep, one wrong move, and she would be sent careening to her doom. No matter how much she protested, the Summoner insisted that she would do just fine. She took time out of her day to practice every day. She began with simple flying techniques before experimenting with dancing in the air. Little by little, she felt a bond with her new partner. Perhaps being a flier wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“One aaand...up!” She pulled up on the reins and the falicorn followed her lead, turning a somersault in the air. Olivia held her breath as she followed through, and gasped once she returned to her starting position.

“I think I’ve finally got it!” Olivia beamed, leaning down and giving her falicorn a hug. “We’re doing so good! You deserve a whole bucket of carrots after today!” She released him, looking down below her. The people below her looked like ants, and she could only see the tops of the trees. She paled immediately.

“Oh no…” She began to sweat. She had completely overestimated just how high they had gone. Olivia shifted in her saddle, afraid to move an inch. “U-Um…! Okay, boy! Let’s get down now!” 

The falicorn snorted, its wings beginning to beat at faster pace.

“No! Down!  _ Down! _ ” Olivia tugged at the reins. Without warning, the falicorn shot up into the air. Olivia nearly dropped the reins, scrambling to get them back in her hands. She shrieked, desperately pleading with her steed to calm down.

“Stopstopstopstop  _ pleaaaase! _ ” She cried, pulling back with all her might. She began turning in spirals as the falicorn zipped through the air. Olivia launched off of her saddle, trying to hold on but to no avail. Before she could even process that she was falling, it felt as if the world came to a screeching halt. She took another look at the world behind her and began her sudden descent. All Olivia could do is scream, “HELP!” as she flailed desperately through the air. She saw the ground coming closer to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for a miracle.

She felt her body stop. She was almost afraid to look.

“Olivia?” 

Olivia opened one eye, looking up into the golden eyes she knew all too well. 

“A-Azura!” She began to blush. “Just, u-um...just dropping in!” Olivia opened her other eye. Her suspicions were confirmed: Azura was definitely carrying her. Something about being cradled in Azura’s arms made her feel safe. She almost didn’t  _ want  _ to get down.

“What were you doing?” Azura frowned.

“Oh, you know! Just flying around! Getting some practice in!”

“Was this...intentional?” Azura raised an eyebrow.

“Well, no! But it was improvising! Yeah!” Olivia laughed nervously. “Ta-da….?” 

“Are you okay?” Azura’s voice was almost a whisper.

Olivia took a moment to relish in the moment.  

“I am now…” 


	4. Magic

“Ready?”

Olivia sat crossed legged on the ground, nodding eagerly. “You have the floor!”

Azura approached the pond, bending down and placing her hands onto the water’s surface. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Splaying her fingers deeper into the water, she began to hum a familiar tune under her breath. Olivia watched with attentive eyes as Azura slowly stirred the waters. Her pendant began to glow, shining a brilliant blue. The water followed along with her as she suddenly stood up, drew her hands out of the water, and up into the air.

“Oh, wow…” Olivia whispered.

Azura twisted her wrists and the water spiraled, following her movements, The water began to twist and snake around her body as she guided it. She approached Olivia and allowed the water to coil above her. Olivia reached up to touch it, gasping as the water enveloped her hand.

“How long have you been able to do this?” Olivia wiggled her fingers as Azura began spinning the water into a sphere around her hand.

“As long as I can remember.” Azura pulled the water away from Olivia’s hand.

“Oh, wait!” Olivia suddenly stood up. She quickly began picking wildflowers off of the ground, plucking off their petals and tossing them into the water. Azura watched her as she threw more petals into the water. She chuckled as she watched the petals dance within the water. Olivia clapped happily as Azura began to spin the waters faster.

"And for the finale!" Azura threw the sphere into the air with a grand flourish. The sphere burst, sending a shower of water of droplets and flower petals down upon them. Olivia watched in awe and cupped her hands, catching petals in her hands.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"It was passed down to me." Azura frowned, running a thumb over the jewel in her pendant. "I don't like using it often, but you seemed so happy..."

Olivia picked a petal from Azura's face. "It was beautiful, but please don't do it for my sake if it bothers you."

"But--"

"No buts!" Olivia huffed. "You do enough for me already!"

Azura couldn't help but laugh a bit at her expression.


End file.
